Miracles in December
by ClaraNatsuki
Summary: Sequel to Losing You.
**A/N: Hey Lovely readers! Tori is back again with the sequel to 'Losing You'. Now, I hope this is as good as the last one. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders S.E. Hinton does! I don't own Alexia she owns herself. Don't own the song either but if you like to hear the song while reading the story then it's called: EXO- Miracles in December (It's in Korean so beware!) Some of the song may not go with the story but who cares right?**

Miracles in December

I'm struggling to find you who I cannot see  
I'm struggling to find you who I cannot hear  
I see things that I couldn't see before  
I hear things that I couldn't hear before  
After you left me, I have grown a power that I didn't have before

I, Alexia, haven't been outside since that dreadful day happen. It's been like what, 8 or 10 weeks? It's winter break for now so I'm good. I forgot, I stopped keeping track after the 5th week in this depression state. Steve and the rest of the gang not including Soda, visited me almost every day and I miss being in the Curtis residence so as of starting right now I'm going to visit them so they would know I'm feeling better but first I'm going on a journey –walk—before I go to their house.

I changed rather quickly and got outside, the wind hit me like a slap and I held my jacket tightly around my figure. On my way to the house I looked up at the cloudy sky, grey and white mixed together formed a good little color for my liking. I always liked the cold weather because of how the clouds looked plus, I can play in the white sheet of snow, with my friends and have snow fights like when we were little. There was this one time when I got hurt having a snow ball fight with the gang and I had to stay inside for the rest of the day and I hated it so much.

 **~Flashback~**

"Alexia! Come out, come out where ever you are!" said a voice. I couldn't make out who the voice belonged to; it was one of the gang's. I stayed quiet as possible right now I was hiding behind a tree and I continuously kept looking out from the tree to see if anyone was coming near me. I hated getting hit by one of the seven guys because believe it or not, when they throw stuff at you it hurts like hell even Ponyboy! So here I am with snowballs in my hand getting ready to strike my pray when it comes forward.

I looked side to side and saw no one in sight, okay good, this game is going as I planned, no more getting hit in the face by one of the guys. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes; unaware of what was going on somewhere in the distance a 8 year old was looking directly at his target as she closed her eyes like a dummy. I shifted in my position and stretched out my legs only to hit something hard and as I open my eyes a certain greenish-grayish eyed boy stared at me. I yelled, standing up then running into the hard brown bark of the tree and losing my vision for a few minutes, a throbbing sensation was growing on my forehead as boys surrounded me. "What did you do Ponyboy?!" yelled Steve. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" he argued back. "Stop fighting! Let's just take her back home so mom can take care of her wound" said Darry, picking my figure up slowly and softly taking me back to the house.

 **~End of flashback~**

I looked up and saw that I was in front of one of my favorite houses. The Curtis residence was like a second home to me because every time I got hurt I would go over here and hang out with my 'family & friends'. I turtle walked my way up to the house, reaching out my hand for a cute little knock a small child would only do; I heard shuffling inside meaning the gang was in there doing random stuff. The wooden door opened to reveal Ponyboy, a smile rose onto his face. "Hi Alexia! I never thought I'd see you here after 8 weeks" "It's been that long? I lost track after 2 days" I laughed softly. "I'm glad you came over here. Come in" He moved aside and I walked forward. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me, I, on the other hand started to become nervous, my palms started to get clammy and I couldn't move anything but my eyes.

Soon I was tackled into hugs causing me to fall on the ground with everyone on top of me like in a doggy pile, making me yelp in surprise once my back hit the floor. Darry and Ponyboy were standing in the background chuckling at us; I noticed that one person wasn't in the room, can't blame him (actually I can, sorry) I just don't think _he_ is ready to face me and I ain't ready to face him either, just having the thought of having him in the same room as me, I-I can't take it, it'll break my heart all over again seeing his pretty face.

"Hey! Get off, please, you guys weigh a ton" I said between breaths. Soon the boys got off and I could breathe normally, a boy I never wanted to see again stood in the background when I looked back at the two Curtis brothers, his eyes filled with sorrow and emptiness accompanied with dark bags that stood out on his –used to be— shinning face. I stood up and sat on the couch next to Dally as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Hey kid, don't pressure yourself too much" He whispered into my ear, I nodded slowly looking at my bracelet that hung loosely around my wrist. Steve decided to give me this expensive bracelet that he work extra hard shifts for and I loved it, it was decorated with blue and white diamonds that also had our names engraved into it like a couple would have, but in this case, best-friends.

A smile made its way onto my lips, through the weeks that I didn't visit the gang, Steve would come over the most, maybe close to everyday before work starts and after work, I guess we became closer (like siblings) faster than expected but I was happy. I looked over at Dally just staring at him for no apparent reason, I guess he seemed to realize that I was staring because he spoke before I could look away, "Kid, don't stare at me even though you might not know already but I can see almost everything" He said and I blushed in embarrassment. I have a very bad habit for staring a people when I'm nervous about something so whatever my eye catches first I just stare like a stalker. I'm such a weirdo. "Sorry.." I stood up walking towards the kitchen where I saw Ponyboy reading a book, he was so engrossed in the book that he never noticed me come in, of course, I just waved my arms crazily desperate for his attention, I need someone to talk about _him_ and he was the best person for that.

"Pony, I need help" I said.

He looked up and stared at me with his greenish-grayish eyes, putting his book down he smiled sweetly and took a deep breath. "What do you need Alexia?" he asked not in a mean way but slightly annoyed for ruining his reading session. "I just—I'm having trouble being here while he's here okay, and I **really** want life to be easier or at least go back to normal" "But you know tha—" "I know it ain't gonna go back to normal soon, I just want something to make sense in my life right now!" I yelled but then covered my mouth before whispering a 'sorry' to him. Ponyboy only nodded and looked into my eyes. He stood up and stalked over to the chair next to me and sat down, his hand taking my rather –at the moment—small hands into his. "Al, everything's going to be okay. Nothing is your fault; Soda never meant any of that to happen. You should of seen him when you left, man, he was a sobbing mess mainly crying every second he saw something that reminded him of you which was everything.." Pony whispered the last three words his sad voice ringing in my ears for a second before fading away.

I slipped my hands out of his and hugged him tightly. Now, now I feel bad. I endured this sadness on this young boy, he was very fragile anything mean said it would hurt his pure heart. "I'm sorry Pone, I should have thought how this affected you. I'm sorry again" I let him go and smiled gently. Ponyboy smiled back but it soon faded away and he kept his eyes locked on something across the kitchen. I couldn't help but wonder what he was staring at so I carefully turned my head and my eyes widen until they hurt. There he was, the boy that was my first love, the boy who broke my heart in a matter of seconds upon opening that damn door. Our shared memories never forgotten, will linger forever in my mind unless there is something that makes me forget those loving moments and sometimes painful moments.

"Sodapop.." his name lingered on my lips. My chocolate brown eyes trying to keep the tears in so they wouldn't escape, _no crying Alexia! You're a strong girl. No more bad memories._ I argued with myself as Sodapop and I's eyes locked in a staring contest. I bit down on my lip to prevent the tears since the whole –stay-strong- Alexia isn't working very well.

 **Soda's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, my eyes hurting from crying all night. I probably kept Ponyboy up all night with my constant crying. I stood up and slowly walked towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and face, when I entered the bathroom there were dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep –cause of my crying, mentioning again—I don't know what to do at this point, I've tried covering them up with make-up (don't judge) but that didn't seem to work much so I just let them show a bit. After washing my face and teeth, I walked out of the bathroom into the room and changed in the speed of lighting as I was walking out of the room, I heard a familiar voice, "Hey! Get off, please, you guys weigh a ton" the girly voice said, there was only one person with that tone, it was Alexia. I walked into view as the guys were getting off of Alexia, her eyes looked at my figure before standing up and taking a seat next to Dally, he put his arm around her shoulders and whispered something into her ear. Rage started to build up in my body, my fists grew into a ball but I slowly released the rage remembering we aren't dating anymore.

I stared down at my socked covered feet. If I could wish upon a star right now I'll wish that this whole tragedy never happened in the first place, on that night, I wasn't thinking straight, believe it or not guys make mistakes like everyone else. At one moment I was thinking why am I doing this if I have no feelings for Sandy anymore? Why am I betraying my beautiful girlfriend? All these questions will remain unanswered until someone gives me the correct ones.  
I saw that Alexia stood up and went into the kitchen, and start talking to Ponyboy. I started to ponder on how I will approach her so I can at least make things better for us, so things wouldn't be so awkward and hurtful. I stood there like an idiot with the heel of my hand on my forehead, my eyes closed, just kept pondering.

The selfish me who has only thought about myself  
The me who didn't know your feelings and ignored it  
I couldn't believe myself that I have changed this much  
Your love can still move me like this

A quiet groan escaped my lips, I have no clue how to approach her so I'll just go in and let things take their course. I quietly walked in and saw Ponyboy hugging Alexia, a smile plastered onto my kid brother's face and it soon faded away as he stared at me. He seemed to get Alexia's attention because she turned around and her soft brown eyes widen her eyes showing hurt as we both had a short staring contest until she decided to break it. "Sodapop..." she whispered. I missed her voice so much. Right then, I walked up to her and hugged her tightly, she didn't even struggle against my grip, and her arms stayed limp at her sides. By this point Ponyboy had wondered out, him, trying not to deal with the sadness going about.

"A-Alexia…" I stuttered out.

Her head quickly snapped up at the sound of my voice, I didn't know it but her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes starting to get puffy. My heart clenched at the moment. I kept on holding her, tears on the edge of my eyes threatening to fall at any moment. Alexia's hands reached up and wrapped around my waist for a few seconds before pushing me away and running past me and right outside the door.

"Wait! Alexia! Come back!" yelled Ponyboy.

 **Third** **POV**

The raven haired girl never stop running, she ran until she couldn't anymore. Alexia stopped and put her hands on her thighs catching her breath. Quickly sitting down against a tree trunk she started to fiddle with the bracelet around her wrist.

Over the past weeks, Alexia has started to notice small changes with Steve's behavior (A/N: I'm going to make this clear, Steve doesn't like Alexia like that only as a sibling, sorry!), always visiting her more than the gang but Pony visited his amount too compared to Steve. One to many times. One day Steve came to her house with something behind his back, a little black box with a small note attached to it, he gave it to her and when she opened it, her heart might of stopped the moment she saw the bracelet. The expensive this Alexia will cherish forever. Alexia loved the beautiful white and blue diamonds that were on it, they looked like something a very rich person would own and never give away due to its price.

The girl stared at the bracelet never noticing someone come up to and sit down next to her. The stranger tapped her on the shoulder and Alexia winced slightly, snapping out of her dream land. She looked to her side and saw that it was a boy around her age, with messy brunette hair, pale skin color, gray looking eyes, with some random clothes a Soc would wear plus a leather jacket. His face looked almost that of an angel (not that she know what an angel looks like but she would imagine something like him :p). He's probably a Soc or middle class, but why isn't he threatening her like all the other Socs/middle class would? Could he possibly be a good one?

He stuck out his pale hand for a handshake and she took it shaking it up and down. While they were shaking hands he spoke up, I'm guessing deciding to end the eerie silence. "Hey, my name is Jake, what's your name?" His voice silky soft, that Alexia almost melted inside. She didn't notice but she stuttered a bit, "H-hi, nice to meet you Jake, my name is Alexia" she said, a smile breaking onto her pink lips before wiping her tears away. Hugging her jacket closer, trying to keep warmth.

Jake noticed this before taking off his leather jacket and placing it around Alexia's shoulders. He also noticed the tears in her eyes, that is why he came over to see if the girl was okay.

 **Alexia's POV**

Jake seemed so nice and kind of cute. Ah! Alexia! You dummy, what are you thinking?! You just got out of a relationship! Warmth bloomed on my cheeks as I hugged my jacket closer before something landed on my shoulders. I saw that it was Jake's leather jacket, my eyes widen and I took it off trying to give it back to him. "Jake, you didn't have to. I have my own jacket ya know" I smiled softly. He gave me a goofy grin, "It's okay, I can't let a pretty girl freeze to death or get sick" He laughed softly before handing me a rectangle shape thing. I hesitantly took it. "What's this?" I examined it carefully making sure he didn't mess with it. "It's chocolate, I just came from the store and I bought a few bars. You looked sad a few minutes ago so maybe chocolate can make you feel better!" His voice laced with happiness. Gosh, this boy is one hyper/happy person for a guy I just met.

I wanted to know more about this teen, is he really a Soc like I thought? Or a middle class? Maybe, but why is he on this side of town? So many questions filled my head but I was scarred to ask them, because I thought that some of the questions would be offensive, but you know what, I'm going to ask them anyway. I was somewhat a 'rebel' when I wanted to be.

"So, Jake, what kind of person are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know, a Soc, Middle class, or a greaser?" I asked in a voice barely audible.

He understood me before speaking, "Oh! I'm a Middle class kind of guy. How about you?"

I nodded. "I'm a middle class also but I like to identify myself as a lower class. I would hate being one of those snoopy rich kids. Even if I was one, I would probably be the one defending my lower class mates" I said, a little anger showing.

"I understand, but ya know, not all Socs/ middle class are snoopy rich kids" He defended.

I hadn't really thought about it until now. Yeah, not all of them are snoopy rich kids always bullying the people lower than them. I may be a middle class acting like a lower class living on the other side of town than the Socs/middle class but it never came across my mind since it was pushed back by my anger towards them. Jake's right, he's just like me, a nice guy, being helpful towards others not expecting anything in return.

I lowered my head down, "God, I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to sound so rude.." "That's alright! I forgive you" He said and took a bite out of his chocolate bar and I did the same. By now my tears were dry now, maybe I should try telling Jake why I was crying, he seems trustworthy to me even though we just met. I'll give it a try but before I opened my mouth Jake beat me to it.

"So, I wanted ask why you were crying?"

"Oh yeah.. well, long story short. I went to visit my ex-boyfriend's house because his brothers and the other four guys are my friends so I went to visit a few weeks after our break up only to confront him all over again. I couldn't control my emotions so I ran our crying"

His gray eyes full of sadness and concern for me. He hesitated before asking, "Um… do you mind… ya know… telling me what happened between you guys?"

I nodded slowly. I knew he was going to ask that. Any curious person would want to know what happened between a girl and guy's break up. I took a deep breath and started to tell my story. He nodded through the whole story, telling me that he understood everything I was rambling about. I kept talking and talking, until he hugged me tightly. It was so unexpected it felt weird but so right.

He chuckled, "C'mon, let's take you home before you freeze to death" He stood up holding out his hand for me, I grabbed it then dusted off myself. As we were walking I saw a couple of shadows running towards us yelling. "Alexia! Where are you?!" yelled the people. Jake looked at me and I stared back. When they came into view I saw that it was the gang, well, half of them, Ponyboy, Darry, Dally, and Johnny.

"Alexia! We finally found you! We've been worried!" Pony said.

"More like he was worrying more than us. Playing out different things that might've happened to you" Said Johnny. "By the way who's you're friend?" "Oh, this is Jake. And this is Ponyboy the youngest one, Darry, Pony's older brother, Dally the 'badass', and Johnny, my beloved brother" I said. "Nice to meet you all" Jake replied.

"Are you going to go with your friends or still going to go home?" Jake asked. "I'll go with them but do you want to come with?" I looked at the gang then Jake. He gave a smiled and we all started to walk back to the Curtis residence.

Once we got there, I introduced Jake to the rest of the gang except Sodapop and we had a fun time. I forgot about my problems for a while and I was happy.

~Mini timeskip~

Jake went home and I sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in front of me with a book in my hands. Everyone fell asleep except me. I wasn't able to go to sleep yet so I just did what I usually did when I couldn't go to sleep. Coffee and a book.

Someone walked into the kitchen and I didn't mind them and kept reading. They sat in front of me and waited there silently. "Ponyboy, if that's you, you better go to sleep before you get in trouble. Remember we have to go shopping tomorrow or rather later" I spoke. When the person didn't respond I put my book down and was surprised.

"Sodapop… what are you doing here?" My eyes wide.

His face was pale, eyes having bags under them and looking sunken in. I felt guilty, even though it was his fault, I felt like the one responsible. "I missed you…" He said.

 _I missed you too.._

"Oh" was all I said.

His eyes held so much emotion, so much pain, but mostly love for me.

If I just think of you, I can fill this world with you  
Because each snowdrop is one tear drop that belongs to you  
But theres just one thing that I can't do and it's to make you come to me  
I hope I don't have this miserable power

The selfish me who has only thought about myself  
The me who didn't know your feelings and ignored it  
I couldn't believe myself that I have changed this much  
Your love can still move me like this

"Alexia, I wanted to apologize. I know that I can't make you come back to me but will you listen for once?" I nodded. "I know how you felt when you saw me that day, I know your heart broken into a million pieces, I know that you were crying your broken heart out. I understand because I felt the same…" Everything he was saying was true and I let him continue. "I knew I shouldn't have been fooling around with _her_ but something possessed me and next thing I knew I saw you crying.."

My heart thumped heavily in my chest, a pang ran through it. "Could you please forgive me? Please?" He said, tears forming. Like I said earlier, so much emotion.

"Sodapop… I don't know if I can. I just can't forget. Maybe in time I could but just not now.." I spoke before standing up and going outside.

Soda felt even more heart broken.

 **~No POV~**

Alexia quietly stepped outside and sat on the porch steps. Tears escaped from her eyes, confronting him twice was hard, she just couldn't bear it anymore. Of course she still loved him but she couldn't trust him well enough.

She almost forgot she still had Jake's jacket on, and she snuggled up in it. With a boy she just met, she felt as she's know him forever.

~Mini timeskip~

The sun was beginning to rise with beautiful hues of blue, red, and orange. The 16 year old girl adored the sunrise and sunset just like Ponyboy. It was the prettiest thing alive in her point of view. "Hey Alexia. Did you not sleep?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Jake. "Oh hey bro!" She yelled. He got out of the car and sat next to her.

They started a conversation and talked for a while. Silence then took over, "What should I do Jake?" the teen asked. Jake turned towards her, his gray orbs staring a hole into her. "On what?" "My relationship with Sodapop. I just can't think and I'm afraid I might fail. I love Soda but I can't forgive him" "Well, you should talk to him again and if everything goes good then your relationship will start fixing itself. You get me?" She nodded.

Jake was right, I needed to talk to Sodapop again but this time without breaking down. "I need to go, see you later okay? I'll bring you bunches of candy if it doesn't go well and if it does then it's a celebration" He opened the gate and starting walking. She almost forgot about his jacket, "Hey wait! Your jacket!" She said. "Keep it" He yelled back and continued walking.

 _Thanks friend._

Stopping the time, (I) go back to you  
I open this book of memories and I open up your page  
And in the book I'm in there, in there with you

Sodapop sat on his bed, his birthday gift that he received from Alexia laid on his lap. He opened up to a specific page, the page was filled with only Alexia's pictures. Her lovely smile contagious making him smile also. Oh how he wanted her back so badly. He turned the page and saw a picture of him and her. Soda was kissing Alexia on the forehead as she laughed.

He could almost hear her laughing again. _Almost._

A sudden knock came to his door and he stood up and to his surprise he saw Alexia again.

"Hey Soda"

"Hey.."

"May I come in?" Soda nodded and stepped aside. No one was in there, not even Ponyboy so this was a good opportunity to talk to him.

"Okay, I had the rest of the night to think and then my new friend came up to me and helped me talk this through with you," She inhaled, "I know very well that our relationship would never be the same as before but we could fix it and make a new one" Soda sat listening to every word. _What are you trying to say?_ He thought.

"So you forgive me?"

"Not exactly but I will learn in time"

"Oh okay, that's fine. So you're saying that you want to come back to me?"

Alexia hesitated but nodded. "It won't be the same but we can start over again. Fresh start"

A smile grew on Soda's lips and he dove in for a hug. Alexia stumbled back but caught herself and hugged back. Her love for him was growing again. They both felt happy and at peace.

"I love you Alexia so much, never forget that" Sodapop said.

"I never will, I promise" She replied.

~Author Narrating Now lol~

Later that day Alexia and Sodapop revealed that they have fixed everything and everything was good again. The gang decided to celebrate the form of their relationship and Jake also showed up with Alexia's candy ( **A/N** : Lol, I had to put this in) congratulating her and Soda. Sodapop never did anything stupid from that day on knowing what will happen if he did. Alexia's liking for Jake was still there but she knew she would never love anyone more than her first love Sodapop Curtis. Also she knew her love was going to continue forever.

This was truly a Miracle in December. 

The small and weak person, because of your love  
Just like this for everything (my whole existence)  
I changed the whole world

The me who didn't know how to be thankful for love  
The me who thought that the end was the end  
To the image of you who wanted me to be, I fixed myself everyday  
I think my love will continue on forever

 **A/N: I'm sorry for rushing the story at the end but I needed to finish this story so I could get it out of the way since I have other stories I'm writing. I'm sorry if you didn't want this ending but I couldn't help myself I just love Fluff lol. If something doesn't make sense, just bare with me because I have no intensions to edit this right now. Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Music makes me write faster xD Anyway, see you in my next Fiction. Bye lovely people!**


End file.
